A known internal combustion engine can use a blended fuel that is a mixture of gasoline and alcohol such as ethanol or methanol. FIG. 8 is a chart showing a relationship between a distillation rate and a temperature of E80 (a blended fuel with 80% ethanol), E20 (a blended fuel with 20% ethanol), and E0 (100% gasoline). Gasoline is composed of multiple components including one having a low boiling point which contributes to an outstanding vaporization characteristic even at low temperatures. Alcohol, on the other hand, is composed of a single component and thus has a fixed boiling point which is high (about 78° C. for ethanol). As is known from FIG. 8, therefore, a blended fuel having a high concentration of alcohol, such as E80, has a drawback that the fuel is extremely difficult to vaporize at temperatures lower than the boiling point of alcohol. Note that a blended fuel having a relatively low alcohol concentration, such as E20, may actually more readily vaporize than 100% gasoline because of azeotropic phenomenon.
For the reasons as described above, when a blended fuel having a high alcohol concentration is used, substantially only the gasoline component vaporizes of the blended fuel injected from a fuel injector during cold starting of the internal combustion engine, with very little of the alcohol component vaporizing. This results in an insufficient amount of vaporized fuel that contributes to combustion, thus posing a problem of tendency toward poor startability. In addition, the starting relies only on the gasoline component of the blended fuel injected, so that a large amount of fuel needs to be injected at starting in order to compensate for the insufficiency. An amount of alcohol component many times the amount of gasoline component that has contributed to combustion fails to vaporize and burn, flowing past a combustion chamber into an exhaust path in a form of HC. This results in a problem in that the amount of HC discharged into the atmosphere tends to be extremely large during cold starting.
JP-A-2008-248840 discloses an internal combustion engine to which a blended fuel of gasoline and ethanol is supplied, wherein water is added to a fuel tank that accumulates the blended fuel to thereby separate and extract ethanol water from the blended fuel, and alcohol water is allowed to be injected into an intake port during heavy load operation. The internal combustion engine includes: a main tank that communicates with a gasoline injection valve; and a sub-tank that communicates with an ethanol water injection valve. The main tank accumulates residual fuel (gasoline) to which water has been added, and the sub-tank accumulates the separated ethanol water. Being able to inject gasoline or ethanol water at any desired timing, the internal combustion engine can solve the foregoing problem.